


When Love Takes Over

by BexieID, MrsDylanKeogh



Category: BBC Casualty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexieID/pseuds/BexieID, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDylanKeogh/pseuds/MrsDylanKeogh
Summary: Another AU to the role play I write with my friend. The first part was written by her. Dylan's POV was written by me.Mature content.





	1. Chapter 1

Anna still wasn't used to being a registrar, it had been a welcome step up, one she had been working hard to achieve, but it still felt like a dream. "Doctor Ramsay will be working with Doctor Keogh in Resus today." Anna noticed others smirking or giving her a sympathetic look, including her boyfriend Ethan, but Anna was delighted to be working with Dylan. Stepping out of the office to start their shift, Ethan took her aside "Will you be ok working with Dylan? He is rather..."

"Truthful? Straight to the point? Brutally honest? I find it rather refreshing actually." Anna didn't miss the look of surprise on Ethan's face. "You don't have to worry about me. I am sure I can handle him." Anna kissed Ethan on the cheek, "see you later."

***

"So, you know where resus is then?" Dylan snapped as she walked through the doors. 

"Yes, funnily enough I do, unless this is reception, I am sure we are both in the right place." 

Dylan looked at her curiously, not used to people giving him sarcastic replies. "Right, if you wouldn't mind checking all the oxygen tanks are full and the monitors are working. I will finish off this paperwork before we are needed. Thank you, Doctor Ramsay." 

"You can call me Anna." Dylan nodded and walked out to the admin desk. Anna busied herself with the tasks set for her, not noticing Dylan standing outside watching her with a smile 

"Who has you smiling like a smitten kitten then Dylan?" Alicia asked.

Dylan jumped. "I was not smiling, and I am definitely not smitten."

Alicia looked into resus. "Ahhh fancy the Scottish lass, do you? I think Ethan might have something to say about that!"

Dylan looked at Alicia. "What does Ethan have to do with this?"

"That's his girlfriend, well its early days from what I hear."

Dylan looked at her confused. "I thought you and..." 

"No, that ended a long time ago. I get the feeling Anna might be the rebound, poor girl deserves better." Alicia walked away. I need to be less obvious, he thought to himself. He didn't get to work with Anna often but loved when they did, there was something about her.

"Dylan, you have a patient coming in" Connie shouted over. He opened the resus doors. "Doctor Ramsay, we have a patient on the way in, lets go." Anna and Dylan headed outside. She noticed Ethan and Alicia standing talking, she knew deep down that Ethan still loved Alicia. To Anna, Ethan was a nice distraction from the man she really wanted, the man she was standing next to right now as they waited for their patient. The ambulance pulled up and the doors opened. 

"This is Katie Taylor, 38, fell down the stairs in her home, no major injuries, query fractured right wrist. She is 30 weeks pregnant, BP 130 over 85, sats 98 and GCS 15 throughout."

"Thank you Iain, bay 2 please." With the patient moved over onto the bed Dylan spoke. "Doctor Ramsay, begin the primary survey, I will call obs and Gynae to arrange a scan."

Anna checked her patient over. "Hi I'm Anna, just try and relax for me ok Katie?"

"My baby, he hasn't moved since, please save my baby."

"Katie, I need you to keep calm for me sweetheart ok? We will check baby in a moment, he will be fine ok." With the checks done, Anna went over to Dylan. "Apart from the wrist, everything is fine. Although her BP and heart rate are a little higher than I would like, but as she is distressed its not surprising. She is very worried about baby as she hasn't felt him move since the fall."

"Hmm someone is on the way down now to do the scan, but I will have a feel, see if we can feel baby move." 

"Katie, this is Doctor Keogh, he is going to check baby over before you have your scan ok?" Anna held Katie's hand as Dylan carried out his checks, seeing a small smile on his face.

"Doctor Ramsay, if you feel just here," he took her hands and placed them on the bump, under his. Anna felt the baby kick and wriggle, a big smile on her face.

"Katie, your baby is moving and kicking. He is kicking into you rather than outwards that is why you didn't feel him moving ok?" 

"Thank you Doctor Keogh."

"I will leave you with Doctor Ramsay just now, I will be back soon when the sonographer comes down." Anna watched as he left.

"Is that your husband Katie?" Anna gestured towards the door. 

Katie grabbed Anna's hand tightly. "Don't let him in."

"Ok, I will have someone take him to the relatives room." Anna stepped outside. "Hi Mr Taylor. I'm Doctor Ramsay, we are still carrying out checks on your wife, so if you don't mind waiting in the relatives room just now? I will have someone come get you when we are finished. Ah Robyn, would you mind taking Mr Taylor to the relatives' room please?"

***

Anna went back to Katie who was in tears and trying to get up off the bed. "Now he's gone, come on back on the bed and you can tell me what has happened."

Katie lay back down, "he pushed me down the stairs, told me he wanted the baby to die as he no longer wants him or me. He ran after I fell. My neighbour called the ambulance when he heard me scream for help."

"Oh Katie I am so sorry. We will give you all the help we can. You are safe here." The doors opened, and they saw the sonographer with Dylan.

"This is Lesley, she will give you a scan and check all is fine with baby ok?" Katie nodded. Taking Dylan to the side, Anna explained the situation to him. "Stay with her, I will contact the police and have security on standby. We will keep the husband out of the way just now."

"Anna, you ready for lunch?" 

Anna sighed. "Sorry Ethan, I'm not. Why don't you take Alicia instead?"

"Oh. Ok. I will see you later then?"

"Maybe..." Ethan walked away with a slight smile on his face.

"For what it's worth, and I'm not one for getting involved in colleague's private lives, you deserve better than being the rebound. Find someone who loves you for you Anna," Dylan touched her hand gently before going to speak with the sonographer.

***

An hour later, Anna was taking Katie's obs. "All looks fine, we will be moving you upstairs soon. Just a precaution, but as you know baby is absolutely fine." 

Suddenly the doors flew open. "I want to see my wife, NOW"

"Mr Taylor, you shouldn't be in here" 

"You are the one keeping me from her. Move before I make you regret it." He stepped towards Anna. 

"I said get out. I already explained we were doing checks. Now leave before I call security." Before Anna could react, Mr Taylor grabbed her by the hair.

"Let her go Alex."

"You women are all the same, useless." He pushed Anna to the ground, leaning over her, he raised his fist but before he could hit her, Dylan had got hold of him, the police ran in. 

"Anna are you ok?" Anna started shaking. "Anna, what happened?"

Ethan came in to resus. "Doctor Hardy, can you take over for us please?" 

"Erm yes of course."

Dylan helped Anna up, his arm around her. "Wait, Ethan. We both know this isn't working. You still love Alicia and being honest, I love someone else." Dylan and Anna walked to the consultant's office.

***

Dylan sat Anna down, sitting down in front of her, his hand on hers, offering reassurance. "How are you feeling?" Anna looked at him and before she knew what she was doing, she leaned over and kissed him. Dylan kissed back for a few seconds before pulling away.

"I'm sorry, I should go." Anna stood up and headed for the door, but he stopped her. Turning her to face him, he locked the door before pinning her against it, kissing her passionately. Anna moaned into the kiss, slowly undoing his shirt, her hands moved down to his trousers, undoing the belt and the button Dylan broke the kiss.

"Anna, are you sure I'm what you want? I'm complicated, I'm moody..."

"That is why I love you." 

Dylan was stunned. "You mean in resus you were talking about me?"

Anna smiled. "It had always been you."

Dylan let out a low growl, their lips crashed together, they quickly took each other's clothes off, kissing each other as if their lives depended on it. Dylan lifted her up, Anna wrapped her legs around him as she slid down onto his cock, both moaning, his hands on her ass as they moved.

"Dylan...mmmm I'm so close...ohh Dylllllaannnnnnn."

Dylan moved faster, finding release, "Annnnnaaa." He moved them over to his seat, sitting down he looked at Anna. "I love you too."


	2. DYLANS POV

The first time Dylan had worked with the new registrar, he'd been intrigued by the Scottish Doctor. Not afraid to speak up, or speak out if they had a difference of opinion. She also seemed to understand any jokes he tried making. Loved dogs just as much as he did. She was perfect for him. He just had to work out how to ask her out and hoped this day spent working together he would get to know her a little more. 

Her first shift, she'd gone to the pub with everyone after work, except for him. He regretted not going purely because it was a way to get to know her a little. To see how she interacted with everyone. Which, over the last few weeks she'd been working in the ED, Dylan had been observing from afar. 

Almost getting rumbled by David, who had found him hiding in the nurses cupboard, watching as she was working in cubicles. And now he'd been rumbled by Alicia, as he watched Anna through the resus doors. He'd been dismayed to find out that she was dating Ethan. How he'd not realised this with all the observation, he didn't know. But knowing that she might be the rebound, broke his heart. She definitely deserved better than that.

When he took her hands to feel for Katie's baby, it made him feel alive. He wanted those hands on his bare skin, touching him all over, squeezing his ass and rubbing his cock. When Ethan came in to see if Anna was ready for lunch, his mouth opened before he could stop himself. He didn't want to see her as someone's rebound. Find someone who loves you for you. Like I do. That electric feeling again when he touched her hand.

His heart in his mouth when Mr Taylor pushed Anna to the ground, stopping him before he could punch her. You leave my Anna alone, he had wanted to scream out, but she wasn't his. She was Ethan's girlfriend. He didn't care though, as he went to get her out of resus, Anna telling Ethan that she loved someone else. Poor Ethan, he thought, having heard those words before from a woman he had loved. Dylan suddenly felt jealous of the man Anna said she loved.

In the consultants office, when Anna kissed him, he was confused but kissed back. Their lips brushing against each other felt so right. Then she pulled away. He stopped her from leaving. He had to know, but didn't want to ask, instead he kissed her passionately. Her hands undoing his shirt, his trousers, the goosebumps on his skin at her touch. He had to ask her if she was sure she wanted him. Because I want you but I don't think I could cope if my heart were to break again. Then the words he was desperate to hear. She loved him. It had always been him. And then they had had sex right there in his office.

That was almost a year ago. Today was their wedding day. He was stood at the bottom of the stairs in the ED reception with his best man David. Their colleagues and friends sitting on the patient seats. His violin rendition of 'love me like you do' started playing. He smiled upwards as Anna came down with her father, Michael, followed by their flower girls Rihanna and Dervla, who ran into Noel's waiting hands. Anna's mother Catherine cried when she saw her daughter. A baby cried out in the background, Ethan looking apologetically at them as Alicia picked up their baby daughter, Emilee. He smiled at Anna. They too would be parents in about 6 months time. They had planned on making their announcement during the speeches at their reception later. As they said their vows, he looked around at everyone. Connie, Elle, Charlie, Duffy, Jacob, Iain, Sam, Ruby, Jan, Noel, Louise, Robyn, Charlotte, Gemma, David, Ollie, Dervla, Ethan, Alicia, Emilee, Lofty, Dom, Zoe, Max, Zsa Zsa, Michael, Catherine, and Hanssen. Everyone clapped and cheered when he kissed Anna. The start of the next chapter to their lives.


End file.
